micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire
The Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire is a semi-constitutional monarchy in England, USA, Indonesia, the Netherlands and the Philippines. It has its origins in many nations, including the Stenallian-Strankisvanian Kingdom, 1st United Empire of Stinocolus, Nottingham Empire and the Grand Duchy of Flario. The NSE, unlike many other nations, borders other micronations, these being the Kingdom of Stuck and Rudi Empire. It’s capital city is Stevenshous, which is also the residence of Emperor Max. The other main cities are Deans, Mere, Dowhat, Oscaria and Exetbob, Wathenia. The nation is ruled by Max I and Jonah I, who even though with much power, the Parliament can still make laws. It is the leading state of the League of Micronations and a member of the Alliance of Micronational Crowns. History Pre-history Jonuary 1st, 0 SSE (October 28th, 2018): '''Stenall declared independence. And created its monarchy. A day later Max, was crowned king. '''Jonuary 2nd, 0 SSE(October 29th, 2018): '''Stenall joined the PaLsian Union. Bringing the land more power and the nation more recognition. '''Maximensis 6th, 0 SSE (December 2nd, 2018): '''Stenall created the colony Stenallian Milldown, '''Oriny 6th, 0 SSE (January 1st, 2019): '''Stenall created the United Micronations Organisation, a union intent on uniting all the worlds micronations. '''Oriny 9th, 0 SSE (January 4th, 2019): '''The rocket Stenall I was launched as the first Micronational rocket. It only lasted 4 seconds though. '''Jonuary 1st, 1 SSE (February 5th, 2019): '''The Commonwealth of Stranskivania is founded '''Jonuary 2nd, 1 SSE (February 6th, 2019): '''The first citizens other than President Jonah Nichols join the Commonwealth of Stranskivania. A flag is also designed, and the size of the nation sextuples due to Jonah's yards being claimed, as well as the (former) senator Cristian's house and his yards. The first map of the Commonwealth of Stranskivania is also created, as well as the establishment of Cristania. It is also given a national animal, the Red Squirrel, and a national sport, Soccer (Football). '''Jonuary 3rd, 1 SSE (February 7th, 2019): '''The Commonwealth of Stranskivania joins the United Micronations Organisation. Cristian and Max drop down from the government, joining the military. Max becomes the general, whilst Cristian is a corporal. A sliver of President Jonah's yard is also conquered, increasing Stranskivania's size by 9 thousandths of an acre. Corporal Cristian did not like the name his city was given, so it was renamed to Crust City. '''Jonuary 4th, 1 SSE (February 8th, 2019): '''Another two pieces of land are conquered, the first being General Max's house along with a neighboring house and a driveway, which become the city of Parkville. President Jonah also takes over more of his side yard. All of this expansion resulted in a growth of about 0.15 acres! Another city is also claimed, named S.S. Central, adding another 0.114 acres, and creating a new state, East Stranskivania. The population also passes 10 people, with a new population of 11. The 10th official citizen is (former) Parliament member Ben Schisler. '''Jonuary 5th, 1 SSE (February 9th, 2019): '''The Commonwealth of Stranskivania and the Kingdom of Stenall merge to form the Stenallian-Stranskivanian Kingdom. 0.925 acres were gained from the merge, meaning the SSK more than doubled its size! Because of the merge a new government, a Constitutional Monarchy is formed. The new form of government causes all government members to be kicked off the government except for (former) Vice President Darya, who is crowned Princess. The population of the SSK also surpasses 25 because of this merge, the 3rd population milestone ever reached. Many other changes are also made. '''Jonuary 7th, 1 SSE (February 11th, 2019): '''The SSK sees massive growth, as it claims Cripple Creek park, the Outdoor Education Center, and a part of High Street next to President Jonah's house. This leads to the size of the SSK almost tredecupling, from 1.4 acres to 13.65 acres. Also, 2 new cities and 1 new province are established, the cities being Cripple Creek and Archton, while the new state is named Creek. Creek is made up from Crust City and Cripple Creek. Logan Seybert also leaves the country and decides to make his own, the Seyber Man Army, or SMA. 3 hours after its creation, the SSK became allies with the SMA. During those 3 hours, the SMA claimed the entirety of Irving Middle School, taking it up to 1.3 acres in size. The military also split up into 3 different groups; the army, the airforce, and the navy. '''Jonuary 8th, 1 SSE (February 12th, 2019): '''Princess Darya leaves the SSK and makes her own country, the Republic of Feathers and Gills, or just RFG. The first land she claims is Long Island, New York. '''Jonuary 9th, 1 SSE (February 13th, 2019): '''General Max claims Pioneer's Park as a territory and renames it Pioneer's Place. This sees Max becoming a general and a duke, with two titles. General Max, and Max, Duke of Pioneer's Place. Pioneer's Place is also the largest territory at 276 acres, bigger than Tress, the 3 colonies, and the SSK itself combined. '''Jonuary 10th, 1 SSE (February 14th, 2019): '''A new city, Fishersburg, is founded by King Max I which is about an acre in size. It is composed of Fisher's Close, a street in Blandford and a few houses. Also, the RFG becomes an ally of the SSK, and tensions between Yerning and the SSK worsen due to Yerning making jokes about annexing the SSK and not accepting trades. 3 stars are also claimed, Maxia, Daniel, and Quen. Every one of them are in the Andromeda Galaxy, and since their size is unknown, they are all measured as the size of an average star. No matter the size of those stars, though, they are still bigger than any Stenallian-Stranskivanian colony or territory. '''Olivember 1st, 1 SSE (February 15th, 2019): '''Another new city, Damory, is formed by Max I, King of Stenalland Oscar Thow and claims Damory Street in Blandford. Oscar Thow becomes Army Developer, Head of the Cat Party and Chief Governor and Orin Harley becomes Vice-President. The Treaty of Poopiweeniania is signed, ending the Tylerian-Stenallian hostillities and Stenallian rule of Tyleria. '''Olivember 3rd, 1 SSE (February 17th, 2019): '''Stenallian-Strankisvanian Kingdom joins the Union of Independent Micro-States. '''Olivember 6th, 1 SSE (February 20th, 2019): '''Marionism becomes the National Religion. '''Olivember 8th, 1 SSE (February 22nd, 2019): '''The Seyber Man Army takes over half of Cripple Creek, and thus becomes an enemy of the SSK. This loss causes the land area of the SSK to go below 10 acres. President Jonah is also crowned Co-King on this day. The population was actually outdated and was updated to 51, meaning the population of the SSK reached 1/2 of 100 and reached its 4th population milestone. A new calendar system was also created. In revenge, Max I, King of Stenall declares himself Titular Mayor of Irving, Irving being a city in the Seyber Man Army. '''Olivember 10th, 1 SSE (February 24th, 2019): '''Miles I, King of Northway becomes head of Strankisvania Party. A new colony, Lacy, is also founded. '''Minotensis 1st, 1 SSE (February 25th, 2019): '''Bertia, a former land ruled by Max I, King of Stenall, is restored, with Max reigning alongside Peter I. Clive, Duke of Exeter is made Vice-Prime Minister. '''Minotensis 2nd, 1 SSE (February 26th, 2019): '''Army General Max begins having thoughts of joining the Seyber Man Army. Because of this, Co-King Jonah decides to ask King Marko (King of Yerning) to make an allyship with the SSK, although the SSK had been enemies with them for 1 subyear and 2 centiums (12 days). This was done to prepare for any other citizens of the SSK to join the SMA, making the SMA too powerful. Because of Max Walkers thoughts, Max repelled his Dukedom and gave it to Joseph Young, Harrison I, First King of Bertia, was made general. A lost scroll of the Marionist Instra of Prince Marionus is found, Max I claims the title Grand Prince of Muda. George Heywood was made a General '''Minotensis 3rd, 1 SSE (February 27th, 2019): '''Former General Max officially becomes part of the SMA's population, as well as all of Parkville's residents, dropping the SSK's population to 44, meaning the population was again under 50. Parkville also becomes part of the SMA, but later ceases to exist. Shortly after, the SSK’s population jumps to 49 because of several of King Max’s friends joining in the army. '''Minotensis 4th, 1 SSE (February 28th, 2019): '''King Marko agrees with Co-King Jonah to have their countries become Neutral Allies. This ends the Stenall-Stranskivanian-Yernean hostilities. Also, the manpower (amount of people in the military) of the SSK had recently grown by a lot, going from 7 to 12 manpower. Max I becomes Emperor of Nifro. '''Minotensis 6th, 1 SSE (March 2nd 2019): '''The Stenallian-Strankisvanian Spy Force is founded, led by Maxwell Bellman and Oliver, Duke of Tress. The manpower of the SSK army has also more than doubled to 27 manpower. '''Minotensis 8th, 1 SSE (March 4th 2019): '''The Nation of Celestial Space (or NOCS) becomes an ally of the SMA, and thus becomes an enemy of the SSK. According to King Logan, he went onto a website which allowed him to communicate with NOCS citizens. Stinocolus '''June 15, 2019/Earth 1, 58: The Empire is formed as a successor state to the Stenallian-Strankisvanian Kingdom. Jonah Nichols is appointed consul and Oliver Godling of the Stuck Party is elected Prime Minister. June 16, 2019/Earth 2, 58: Under Max I, Emperor of Stinocolus, the nation joins the Alliance of Micronational Crowns. Electroneum is also adopted as the country's first national cryptocurrency. The SA calendar is created too and is implemented into the UES. A brief conflict with the Banana Republic of Egan and Pennsylvania occurs, it ended the next day with a white peace. June 18 2019/ Earth 4, 58: Max I gives himself the side title King of Northumbria, to use with his side territory, the Kingdom of Northumbria. He is also made Acting Prime Minister of Flario. June 24 2019: A Rebellion for the abolition of the monarchy starts in Stuck, they are lead by Prime Minister Oliver Godling, who was later evicted and party dissolved. Prime Minister elections are done in the nation, Jonah Nichols winning the position. June 25 2019: The rebellion failed and the Republican Party was dissolved. Oliver Godling had switched sides in the 3rd Siege of Stuck. ''' '''June 26 2019: Oliver Godling is made Duke of Stuck, he formed the United Front for Democracy, a party determined to make Consul an elective office and limiting the Emperors power. July 1 2019: Oliver Godling comes back as Prime Minister. ''' '''July 4 2019: Oliver Godling is impeached by the Emperor. Oliver Wilbie is made Acting Prime Minister July 5 2019: Oscar Though is elected Prime Minister. July 6 2019: With the help of the Grand Duchy of Flario, a coup is staged in the United Imperial Empire, crowning Max I. July 8 2019: 2 gangs are formed, the Greenfist and Neon, Stinocolus begins to fight against the gangs. July 9 2019: Peter I of Sandovia sends an insulting message to Emperor Max. With the help of Austenasia, Peter I is exiled. the Kingdom of Bertia is absorbed into the State of Oscaria. ''' '''July 11 2019: Oscar Though is impeached and Oliver Wilbie is brought to office. July 14 2019: A long argument between Archduke Caden I and Max I occurs, Flario, for a short period of time supports Archduke Caden but later switches sides. Prince Daniel of Stinocolus is granted the United Imperial Empire claim. Jonah Nichols resigns as Consul, resulting in West Pawne leaving Stinocolus but Jonah granted Stinocolus East Pawne. July 15 2018: Max I finds that Neon is not intending violence and was only violent when Greenfist picked on them. Max I then supports Neon. July 16 2019: The final battle of the Gang Wars, the Battle of the Spiderweb. Results in a Stinocolun victory, causing Adam Spender to be impeached. ''' '''July 17 2019: Stinocolus is demoted to observer state by the AoMC. Max is sued by Archduke Caden I, which resulted in court being dissolved peacefully. July 18 2019: Stinocolus forms the International Monarchist Alliance. July 21 2019: Stinocolus is dissolved and replaced by of Dominion of Stinocolus after a short war. The IMA is dissolved. July 21 2019: The Dominion of Stinocolus is formed as a successor state to the United Empire of Stinocolus. July 22 2019: The first Election occurs and the Fascist Party is elected into office, but he is dismissed by Luke I due to his disagreement with fascism. The positions of Prime Minister and Consul are merged into the title Chancellor, which would be given to Jonah Nichols. July 23 2019: A long attack from Paul Simon and the “Just Stop” terrorist group temporarily changes Stinocolus’s flag to picture of a man playing guitar. ''' '''July 24 2019: A civil war breaks out over stinocolun freedom from the Nottingham Empire. This resulted in the temporary capture of Max I. This resulted in the independence of the states of Stuck and Bertia in the form of the Kingdom of Stuck. July 25 2019: Three new states are formed, Blueshous, Bethania and Agwing, all in the hometown of Emperor Max. The personal territories in the Andromeda Galaxy of the Imperial Family become Colonies. Max I suggests selling East Pawne, the offer was quickly rejected. July 26 2019: East Pawne is sold to the Kommarenze Tsardom. July 28 2019: A new state, Mere is created and East Pawne comes back to the Dominion. July 30 2019: Exeter is formed as a new state with the Socialist Party elected as Governor. An order, The Order of Stenall and Strankisvania was established for veterans of Stenall and the Stenallian-Strankisvanian Kingdom who were still citizens of Stinocolus. August 1 2019: Prince Ben marries his love Princess Karen and they are granted a state, Karben. The Stinocolus ministries are formed. There is a General Election, resulting in an Imperial Victory in Stinocolus. Max reforms the title Prime Minister and Prince Daniel is inaugurated. NSE 2 August 2019: 'The Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire was founded on August 2nd, after the Nottingham Empire united with its dominions: Falalia and Dominion of Stinocolus '''3 August 2019: '''The 1st Protestant Crusade on Orthodoxy starts when the Kommenzares Tsardom declared the Empire dissolved and insulted Emperor Max due to his religion. '''4 August 2019: '''War with Ticronvidia starts when they threaten to declare war. The war ends in white peace. '''6 August 2019: '''The war with the Kommeranze Tsardom ends with a stalemate after a treaty was signed. '''8 August 2019: '''Prince Daniel resigns as Prime Minister as he forms the SNP. Princess Lana becomes the new Prime Minister. '''9 August 2019: '''The nation forms the Middle Powers with Flandras. '''12 August 2019: '''Two new states, Lisaland and Airfild are formed along with a colony, Minifild. Princess Lana is dismissed by Luke I. Prince Christopher becomes Prime Minister. '''13 August 2019: '''Prince Christopher resigns, his Deputy Prime Minister, Charlotte Fung takes over. '''1 4 August 2019: '''Princess Bethany and her son Lanzo form the House of Avery-Chamberstar after negotiations between the NSE and Flandras. The NSE has a conflict with Fesmar. They lose and the Kingdom of Fesmar is formed. '''16 August 2019: '''Charlotte Fung is dismissed and there is a general election. '''18 August 2019: '''The NSE holds a referendum on decolonization; the majority votes against it. Emperor Luke grants pardons to all of those involved with the August Treason Scandal. The Emperor authorizes a plan to stage a seizure of power to become leader of a tribal micronation in the Wilson area. Nottingham-Stinocolus helps the British Empire against the Legion. '''19 August 2019: '''Oscaria is invaded by the Kingdom of Stuck. Neon is reformed into a dominion. Stuck soon invades the womens federation, its leaders escape to stevenshous. The NSE soon takes Oscaria back, but after the Rudi Empire entering the war on the enemy side, the NSE lose all occupied land. At night, under a joint Toylandian-Stinocolun militia, Maxia is re-occupied, but they are defeated by a Stuck Guard. '''21 August 2019: '''Toyland joins the war on the NSE’s side, but they soon fall. NSE surrenders to the Wake Federation, losing Neon. '''22 August 2019: ' Former Stenallian-Strankisvanian Kingdom land is reclaimed, resulting in the creation of 2 new states and 5 new colonies. '23 August 2019: '''The state of Dorhos was formed with Lord Yap being made MP. Princess Lana is appointed Governor of Lacy. '''24 August 2019: '''New colony: Stemfair. '''25 August 2019: '''New colony: Victorious. Max I forms the Crown Organisation to govern colonies. The colonial treaty switches some colonies to states. '''28 August 2019: '''New colony: Fleet; New state: Herndo. '''29 August 2019: '''New colony: Castle. '''30 August 2019: '''New colony: Amusement. Luke I abdicates, bringing an end to the Nottingham-Stinocolun Empire. '''15 September 2019: ' Luke I reforms the Union, with Stinocolun territories joining the union. '20 September 2019: '''General election in Stinocolus: Imperial Party wins. '''24 September 2019: '''The NEC is formed with New Emersonac City, forming an alliance. A peace settlement is formed with the Wake Federation. '''25 September 2019: '''The Reform Act was passed, forming the NSE into a feudal state. '''26 September 2019: '''Bertia rejoins the union and becomes a Viscounty. '''28 September 2019: '''New colony: Wallis. War is declared on the Grand Republic Of Cycoldia due to political issues. '''29 September 2019: '''Emperor Luke I orders a massive military expansion and draft in the Houston Area Colonies to began planning an invasion of Cycoldia. '''5 October 2019: '''The Grand Meal of Crown Prince Jack occurs with much of the Royal family attending. '''6 October 2019: ' Max I was elected as Leader of the League of Micronations. The Cycoldian War was won in Wefren with it becoming a Dominion of the NSE. Due to this, East Pawne was dissolved. '9 October 2019: '''A referendum reestablished parliament, a general election is held in Stinocolus with the Imperials winning. '''10 October 2019: '''Max I merges Wefren and Strankisvania but later retracts it after the argument. Prince Daniel's UIE, after Prince Daniel wanted an area to rule pretender government of the United Imperial Empire, Max I viewed this as a good way to end the argument instead. Luke I removes Max I as Baron of Wefren, it is agreed that there would be a referendum on Max I‘s status as Baron. '''11 October 2019: '''Luke I abdicates when he declares Nottingham Independent, Max I crowns Kenneth I of Fesmar new co-emperor, declaring the Stenner-Warren Declaration invalid. '''12 October 2019: '''Max I is removed as Baron by the Wefrenese Parliament after losing the referendum by one vote. The Nottingham government is not recognised by parliament after a vote, this caused Luke I to declare war on the NSE, starting the Nottingham Civil War. '''14 October 2019: '''Max I calls a general election, which resulted in another Imperial victory, but Prince Daniel becoming PM. '''15 October 2019: '''Wefren becomes independent after a referendum. '''22 October 2019: '''The DRC dissolves, allowing the NSE to claim Nottingham. '''31 October 2019: '''Trick-or-Treating is banned on order by Empress Mother Donna. After it’s dissolution, Flario is annexed by Stinocolus. The Nottingham rebellion is reformed. '''1 November 2019: '''Prince Den becomes Prime Minister at the November General Election. '''13 November 2019: '''The Revolutionary Communist Party is formed by Orin Darley. '''16 November 2019: '''The First Stinocolus Royal Games is hosted, being won by Charlie Seal. '''17 November 2019: '''After negotiations with Nottingham, the NSE changes its name back to Stinocolus and most claims to Nottingham land are dropped. A general election is held. '''30 November 2019: '''The 1st Great Art Exhibition is held in Oscaria. '''17 December 2019: '''Elective monarchy is introduced and Kenneth is replaced by Jonah Nichols. Kenneth would follow with a declaration of war. A general election is held with the Imperials holding. Government The nation is a Constitutional monarch. The head of state is the Emperor and the Head of Government is the Emperor, Consul and Prime Minister. Council of Lords * Prince Daniel, Duke of Mere * Empress Mother Donna, Countess of Herne Bay * Princess Lisa, Countess of Spetisbury * Prince Christopher, Earl of Agwing * Princess Linda, Countess-consort of Agwing * Harrison, Viscount Berp of Bertia * Hereditary Lord George of Bertia * Joseph, Earl of Blueshous * Oscar, Viscount Though of Oscaria * Hereditary Lord Orin of Oscaria, Ambassador to New Emersonac City * Ender, Ex-Prime Minister of the British Empire Parties General Elections Territories States Colonies Dominions Leaders Emperor Prime Minister Consul Military The Nottingham-Stinocolun Imperial Defense Force consist of over 50 soilders. Defense of the Empire is managed by the Minister of Defense. Regiments * School Regiment (Oscaria) * House of Stenner’s Downtown Regiment (Blueshous and Agwing) * Emperor’s Outskirts Regiment (Stevenshous and Bethania) * House of Avery’s Souwet Regiment (Mere, Karben and Wathenia) * Barons Strankisvania Regiment (Strankisvania and Wefren) Currency The NSE uses the Charleybuck. The Royal Dramme is also used because Nottingham-Stinocolus because they are a member of the Alliance of Micronational Crowns. History of Charleybuck Coin Nottingham-Stinocolun coin (October 2-12 2019) Max I coin (12 October 2019-present) Diplomacy Foreign Relations '''Allies: ' Ticronvidian Protectorate of Wefren, British Empire, Womens Federation, Kingdom of Toyland, Kingdom of Fesmar '''Enemies: Kommarenze Tsardom, Republic of Evelia, Rudi Empire, Grand Republic Of Cycoldia, Free Belgica Member of: League of Micronations (leader), Alliance of Micronational Crowns Conflicts Trivia * Chief Cat is an imperial position, having both Chief Cats in Stinocolus and Nottingham. * The Outskirts Regiment is named after the Outskirts, which was a state in the Stenallian-Strankisvanian Kingdom which consists of modern day Stevenshous and Oscaria. Category:Micronations Category:European micronations Category:British Micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Empires Category:Colonial Empires